The Criminal Mind
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Detective Matthew Williams is forced to enlist the aid of a retired Criminal Physiologist who's own shaky past may lead him into temptation…


**AN: Quick one dark smutty one-shot, nothing too deep. Don't' expect the inner workings of the human mind…. Just Enjoy **

XXXXXX

Detective Matthew Williams needed a lead… he needed one so badly that he was about to do something particularly drastic in order to get one.

His case was going to be handed off to someone else if he didn't make some headway soon. And there was no way he was about to let that happen.

For over a year now Matthew had been obsessed with tracking down a certain serial killer that was stalking the streets of Toronto, killing victim after victim with no seeming pattern or reason. The murders had started not long after he'd first started working for the Toronto City Police, and he'd soon been assigned the case back when it became clear that they needed someone with a criminal psychology background. Since then he'd become the subject matter expert on the suspect… for all that was worth.

Matthew's social life had long since fizzled away; he was practically a stranger to his family, even his brother Alfred who only worked up the way as a budding Egyptologist at the Royal Ontario Museum. Every waking minute of his day was spent in pursuit of the infamous killer. Yet despite all that… he was no further along in catching the criminal than he had been over a year ago.

The only reason he'd been given the case at all was his extensive background in criminal psychology and his first (and last) crack into the case that had been able to narrow down the murders to a single killer, and _not_ a spree of copycats as previously suspected.

But time was running out… and it was for that reason alone, that Matthew currently stood in front of a bolted steel cell that might hold some much needed answers.

He'd read enough books and seen enough movies to know that this could end very badly, but to catch a psychopathic killer… you needed to think like a psychopathic killer, and no one was more suited to the task than the legendary Ivan Braginsky.

The man was locked away deep in the bowls of the Kingston Psychiatric Ward and hadn't been seen in the real world in for a very long time.

Back in the day Ivan had been a Criminal Physiologist himself, both in Russia and then later in Canada. He had dealt with the crueler and more vicious patterns of torture and brutal deaths, solving some of the worst serial murders mysterious of modern times. But in the end, he'd begun to suffer a form of schizophrenia.

Sometimes when you delve too deep into the workings of madmen… you begin to see their point of view.

It was the Russian cop who'd finally admitted himself into the institute, and good behaviour or not, it would require some strings to get him out.

The Chief had refused Matthew's request at first, telling him that it was simply not possible. But Matthew had done his research; there was no one in the world more apt to help them than the former Russian officer, Ivan had simply been a mastermind at his job

Since his self-imposed imprisonment, Ivan had been the ideal patient with a near perfect record. The guards noted that he was always pleasant and courteous, kept to himself and greatly enjoyed solitary confinement.

Despite all this… for Matthew's purposes… he was perfect.

xxxxxx

The guard gave the Detective a disapproving glower, obviously reluctant to let Matthew into the closed off cell that contained one Ivan Braginsky.

"They'll be a guard present at all times, no exceptions. Patient's good behavior allows him to be left unrestrained, but you are under no circumstances to cross the line near the front door. The patient will remain on his side of the room. Is that clear Mr. Williams?"

Matthew had heard the rules before, but understood why the guard felt the need to repeat them for him; he wasn't exactly known for his listening skills.

"_Detective_ Williams… and, Yes… it's clear" Matthew mumbled under his breath.

The thick prison door opened wide to reveal a room that was laid out bare before him with relatively few personal items. The walls were padded white; a single bed was tucked away into the corner along with a private toilet. And the patient sat dressed in all in white facing away from them as he played a game of chess… against himself.

He showed no inclination to greet the newcomers, only making a few 'hmm' noises as he quietly moved a white pawn forward.

"Mr. Braginsky, my name is Detective Williams; I know you've already been briefed about the circumstances, and I'm here to ask to ask to borrow your expertise on the matter."

Matthew still couldn't see the prisoner's face clearly as he introduced himself, although he was all too familiar with it from his file. He watched as Ivan liked his lips in concentration and rubbed his chin briefly before moving the black knight towards his side of the board.

"Da, I have been told of your coming _Detective, _but then you should have been told of_ my_ answer. I have already declined to help you with your pet project."

The man's voice was deep, and fairly polite sounding despite it's apparent rudeness. He never bothered to turn around, and Matthew could feel his blood start to boil at the disregard he was being shown. He tried to reason with the inmate as he blew a tuft of blonde hair that had fallen over his perturbed features.

"With all due respect Mr. Braginsky, you're going to be here for quite awhile. Wouldn't you like a short vacation out of these walls? And the Government of Canada is prepared to offer you a move to a lower security establishment depending on your conduct within the confines of this investigation."

Matthew could clearly hear the scoff in Ivan's voice as the man shook his head slowly and continued to play his game. "Ah but with such incentive, why would I not want to help? Perhaps… it is because I have no wish to leave these walls. As you can see…" Ivan made a twirling motion with one hand. "Your kind government has set me up with everything I could ever want; there is nothing that the outside world has to offer me."

Matthew knew his temper was begging to get the best of him, Ivan was his last chance… did the man truly enjoy being locked away like an animal.

"Mr. Braginsky, there are people dying out there. I understand why you admitted yourself into this facility, but if you refuse to help us now, you could very well be sentencing more victims to die."

Matthew had apparently managed to hit a sore spot, because the large composed man did finally turn around to face him, his calm uninterested features now giving a hint of irritation beneath the pale blonde fall of hair.

"I'm afraid Detective, that _you _who does not understand at all; and I sincerely hope that you never do. _I_ am preventing the possibility of more victims being killed. Despite what you may think with your fancy degree, I am not master of my urges anymore, and I have no wish to tempt them any further than I already have."

But despite the patient's words, Matthew could see his eyes flicker briefly when he regarded the detective for the first time, his gaze raking up and down his body in a way that made the detective squirm a bit uncomfortably, which in turn made Ivan purse his lips and rotate his head away while his eyebrows furrowed deeply. His mind appeared no longer to be concentrated on the chess game as his hands clenched themselves into fists on either side of the board.

"I fear you have wasted your time Detective, and you have misread my character. I have no wish to leave, and I certainly have no wish to reenter a world I have spent the last 10 years trying to escape from."

But Ivan had slipped up… and Matthew had caught it.

Matthew was by no means above exploiting anything he could to stop these murders, and Ivan was going to be no exception. He tapped his pen against his folder, watching Ivan out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine… I see you need more time to consider things. I'll leave the case files here for you to go over. If you _do_ change your mind, I will have full responsibility of you during your 'outing'. The suspect is moving quickly, and we will need to leave shortly to catch up to him if he's going to be doing what I think he will. I have full permission from the higher ups to have sole custody of you. There won't be other guards if that's what you're worried about, we'll be alone."

Matthew wanted to smirk when he saw Ivan's shoulders tense; he knew now for sure that he hadn't misread the other man.

"Alone?" Ivan asked as he stared hard at the wall… and there was a waiver to his voice.

"That's correct, Mr. Braginsky… just you… and me… and a trail of dead victims.

xxxxx

They had left the prison not an hour later, Ivan properly restrained by handcuffs as he sat alone in the rear seat of the vehicle, and Matthew driving them along the lengthy stretch of highway to where they'd be setting up observations in a seedy motel in Scarborough, a place Matthew suspected would turn out the killers next prey.

Subsequently not too far removed from the kind of cases that Ivan had liked to work on.

The big issue right now with Matthew's mystery killer was that there appeared to be no clear motivation. There was no easily explained reason for doing what he did. He prayed on women and men alike, of all ages, and all circumstances; taking abject pleasure in torturing them in much the same way that Jack the Ripper had many years ago, by cutting them apart alive. And serial killers didn't do that… there was always a reason… Matthew just couldn't figure it out.

Not a word was spoken the entire drive from Kingston as Matthew kept his eyes on the road, and Ivan kept his eyes on Matthew.

xxxxxx

Another body was found… this time a woman in her early 30's. The killer had appeared playful this time around, disemboweling the victim like a mummy and delicately placing her organs in a jar beside her body.

As usual… no finger prints… no clues… just a dead woman and a jar

Ivan kneeled down beside the drained body, his head cocked curiously to the side as his gloved and handcuffed hands reached forward to ghost a trail over the bloodied hair that covered her already decomposing eyes.

He tsk'd loudly while addressing Matthew behind him. "Such a waste… he barely touched her. He should have at least taken her eyes."

The words made Matthew's skin crawl, but he tried not to show it as he called the forensic team forward. Grabbing Ivan by one of his arms before he could ruin the crime scene, and pulling him off to the side.

"Well?" he asked… impatient that Ivan was proving entirely unhelpful up until this point.

The Russian man shrugged his large shoulders, spreading his cuffed hands apart as if it to say "How should I know?"

… but he did know…

Matthew could see it in the way he looked back longingly at the body, clearly itching at the chance to go at her with a sharp knife before the forensics team could take her away.

"You're not helping me at all here!" Matthew grumbled, pulling at his wavy hair in frustration. "The chief's getting annoyed, he won't tolerate another murder without any more leads. Why the hell did you come along if you were just going to hide everything from me?"

Ivan didn't even bother to look ashamed, only raising one well-manicured eyebrow as he gave a soft smile. "I think… you know why…"

xxxxx

But in the end Ivan did help him to make the surprising leap of conclusions to the next stage… if only to prolong their time together.

Matthew sat working late into the night in their small motel along with Ivan who currently lay handcuffed on the bed and only stopped when the large man let out an annoyed sigh.

"You will never let us get to sleep if you keep worrying about this man. Why can't you see it? Isn't it obvious?"

Matthew slammed down the latest photos in irritation, his notes flying off of the small desk.

"NO, it is NOT obvious. If it was, then I wouldn't need your help, now would I?"

"Maybe if you were nicer to me, I'd be more helpful." Ivan said as he smiled childishly back at Matthew.

"Maybe… I've been too nice to you already."

"Maybe..." Ivan agreed with a small shrug, before finally giving Matthew what he wanted to hear. "The killer is playing with you." He finally admitted as if this was the most evident thing in the world.

"What?" Matthew exclaimed in disbelief, not following him at all. "This has nothing to do with me."

By now Ivan was staring hard into Matthew's eyes, the friendly façade dropping just a little bit. "Detective… this has _EVERYTHING_ to do with you."

Matthew just groaned out loud at his stupidity in trusting this man as he turned back to his work, he should have just listened to the chief in the first place, Ivan had been as uncooperative and useless as he'd promised he would be.

He was angry at himself for not being able to crack this case or to figure out what the suspect was thinking. He couldn't even figure out a way to get Ivan to tell him the truth, he was truly starting to doubt his abilities in this line of work.

But even as he lamented this…something caught his distracted gaze. It was a clue that he would never have noticed in a million years if Ivan had not just said what he had.

The last victim… her eyes… he lifted the picture up to examine them closely… while at the same time gazing at himself into the mirror.

There was no denying it, they were the exact same shape and colour as… his own. When he looked back up in disbelief at Ivan, the Russian gave him a winning smile in return, as if somehow proud that the detective was finally catching on.

xxxx

Matthew wasn't sure if he truly believed Ivan or not… but looking back at all the past victims… there did seem to be a pattern that matched… well… him.

Features of his body, places he liked to visit, even victims who'd been described by their relatives to have a similar temperament to Matthew… but it was all just too improbable.

A very common mistake in detective work was only finding the clues you wanted to so that they would fit your final conclusion, and he was afraid that Ivan was causing him to do just that.

But that didn't stop him from following a hunch… if it was true, then there almost seemed to be some clues as to the next victim's identity. The murdered lady had been found presented in a mock mummification… and coincidently Matthew was supposed to attend his brother's opening of his new exhibit at the Royal Ontario Museum this Tuesday.

Coincidence... probably… but then… maybe not…

He hadn't been planning on attending, caught up as always in his obsession over the case, and he keenly felt the guilt upon hearing the joy in his brother's voice when he told him that he'd be able to make it tomorrow after all.

The whole thing was such a big shot in the dark that he almost didn't want to make the leap of faith at all… but he did anyways.

And it paid off.

His brother was indeed attacked that night, behind the scenes while preparing some final touches on his exhibit. If not for the police backup that Matthew had called for, he was pretty sure that the situation would have escalated to something he barely wanted to consider.

The downside was that the cops had rushed the scene too soon, and it had been more than enough to scare off the suspect before the man could be caught or give Alfred enough of a chance to see the killer's face.

Matthew was left to go back to the police station on his own and reclaim his custody of Ivan, after making sure that his brother was well protected from any future attempts. And while the chief finally gotten off his back about any new leads, Matthew had then been forced to confront the former Russian cop about what else he might know.

xxxxx

Ivan stared at him with such intensity across the motel room that Matthew was honestly starting to wonder who was more of a threat to him. The warm smile that accompanied the pale features did nothing to ease his mind. Matthew was exhausted, he'd barely slept in weeks, and the lead he'd so desperately been looking for did nothing but put him further on edge.

Ivan as always, refused to give him any more.

Matthew was so close to losing it, he wasn't sure how to proceed, and was just as much in the dark about the suspect as he had been when he first started.

"What do I have to do for you tell me how to end this?" Matthew asked in vain, refusing to back down under the man's heavy gaze.

"You know what I want." Ivan answered easily, eyes flickering low before they returned to his face.

Matthew did know, but for some stupid masochistic reason he felt the need to say it out loud.

"Yeah…and what's that?"

"I want a taste of you… before _he_ gets a chance to first. He's getting inpatient… and so am I…"

Ivan held up his handcuffed arms to Matthew, silently indicating his part of the deal.

"Not a chance Ivan" Matthew said as swatted the arms away. And Matthew knew he didn't imagine the flash of anger that Ivan then betrayed.

"Then I have nothing else to say to you." The large man lay back onto his bed, hands resting over his head as he pointedly ignored the detective.

Matthew looked back to his notes and photos of dead victims that littered the motel room, and then back to the Russian who was asking a relatively small price to save future lives. With a strangled curse, he finally relented.

"Fine… but I'm not un-cuffing you.

Ivan said nothing else as he watched Matthew move forward to grab hold of his cuffs and keep them above the Russian's head.

"And I don't want to hear a word from you, or I'll change my mind" Matthew mumbled under his breath.

Ivan's only grinned wider, his eyes cold and dark with lust.

xxxxxx

The next morning Matthew dressed in his usual bland attire, trying to avoid the happy stare that Ivan was giving him over on the bed. He knew that the Russian would keep his end of the bargain, although how much he chose to reveal was another matter entirely.

"I'm going out for a smoke. I'll be right back." Matthew didn't wait for the other man's acknowledgement before stepping outside and leaning back against the door with a shaky breath.

Matthew didn't actually smoke, but it was as good an excuse as any to escape the other man's penetrating stare. No matter what Matthew did, he always felt like the other man was stripping him away layer by layer, both physically and emotionally. It made sense though… it's what had made Ivan so good at his job.

As Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head back against to the door, a young man bumped into him on his way out of his own room next to his.

He was quite attractive looking with almost pure white hair, and impossibly dark red-auburn eyes. "Sorry there… didn't mean to startle you." He said kindly to the detective.

Matthew shook his head apologetically. "No… its ok, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"S'alright." The young man said before stopping to give Matthew's worn features a good long glance. "You okay… you don't look so good. That boyfriend of yours… he giving you a hard time?"

Matthew immediately perked up, red rushing to his cheeks. "No… no it's nothing… I mean… nothing I can't handle."

The man gave him a cheeky grin that wasn't entirely reflected in his eyes, before turning to leave. "Yeah… I could hear how you were handling it last night through the walls."

The young man began to walk away with a dark laugh fallowing his steps, leaving Matthew to feel mortified and ashamed.

The truth was… the sick depraved part of his mind had liked having held some power over the once famous Ivan Braginsky. The man had wanted him, had craved for him, Matthew had known that since day one. And while Ivan had finally gotten what he'd been after the whole time, it was on Matthew's terms and under his rules…

It had made him feel… in control.

xxxxx

Ivan's newfound happy demeanor turned sour relatively quickly when they were called shortly after to check out the latest victim.

The body was found not 20 minutes from the very motel that they were staying at, and while Matthew saw nothing all that differentiated this victim from the rest… Ivan was scowling in barely controlled anger.

Once again Matthew was forced to pull the Russian aside, away from the other cops to get a clear… or somewhat clear answer for the unstable man.

"Ok, what are you seeing Ivan that I'm missing here. What's so special about this victim that you look like you want to… I don't know… but you're making me feel uncomfortable here."

Ivan turned dark eyes on Matthew, all playful pretenses long gone. "It's a warning."

"What is… the body? We already know that. You said so yourself, he's after me."

"No." Ivan ground out, as he walked obediently back to the car. "Not to you… to me… and I don't very much like being told I can't have something that's mine."

The words made Matthew pause just as he was closing the passenger door on Ivan and he let his mind run through the implications.

xxxxx

Another long evening pouring over facts, details and anything he could to discover what the suspect was thinking. True to his word Ivan had filled him in on much of what was probably going on behind the killer's mind, but he admitted gravely that his pattern was now changed; he had lost his patience in the end after all.

The game that Matthew wasn't even aware he'd been playing… was now over.

Matthew was practically falling asleep at his desk, trying to piece together any other clues that might help them find where the killer was currently located. He poured over the networking tools on his laptop until his eyes were nearly bloodshot.

He was interrupted by the first words Ivan had said all evening, as he'd been too busy brooding quietly on the bed.

"I need to take a shower."

"Now?" Matthew asked unbelieving… it was well past midnight.

"Da… now". Ivan replied irritably as he held out his hands to be uncuffed.

Matthew led him over to the bathroom and undid the cuffs for him as he closed the door behind him.

He knew the man wouldn't be able to escape through the small window in the tiny room, and his only other exit would be through the bathroom door, where Matthew was waiting with his issued pistol at the ready.

Or at least… it started out at the ready. His mind was so frazzled from the long nights and emotionally charged weeks that his brain soon gave up on him as it begged him to rest his eyes… just for a few seconds…

And he did…

xxxxx

Matthew woke up with a jolt as he felt an unfamiliar pressure pulling against the front of his neck. He tried to sit up, but to his horror he realized that his hands had been handcuffed to the bed, in a similar, yet more immobile way to what he'd done to Ivan the night before.

There was a low voice close to his ear that made Matthew shiver in trepidation.

"I probably wouldn't struggle if I were you…" Ivan tightened the noose around his neck. "But if you want to…. that's your choice."

Those words were the only warning he got before Matthew felt a hand reach under his body and dive into the front of pants, roughly stroking him in the tightly confined area. Ivan kissed him gently on the pulse point near his jaw, before sucking his ear lobe into his mouth and biting down hard.

The action made him buck into the strong hand below, almost against his wishes, and he could hear the dark chuckle above him. The voice continued to taunt him as it slowly undressed his vulnerable lower half.

"You and I are not so different Matvey, I can see it in your eyes… every time you look at the bodies, you love the puzzle, you love trying to figure him out, figure _me_ out… don't you?"

Another bite… this time on his neck.

Matthew muffled his cries into the pillow beneath him, even as the leather strap tightened around his neck.

He shouldn't have been hard… but he was… he shouldn't have been ever so slightly inching his hips forward into Ivan's wanton hand… but he was… and he really shouldn't have been allowing this to happen at all… but he was…

He just was…

It didn't take long for the Russian to be done exploring his body, his one free hand roaming from Matthew's crotch, up along the center of his taunt abdomen... and then deep down into the crevices between his thighs.

Matthew closed his eyes tight, angry at his own betrayal to himself, but not for a second wanting to break contact with the heat that was connecting his back to the broad chest of a dangerous man that he was supposed to be in complete control of.

When he felt Ivan's thick finger roughly enter him without warning, covered in the same Vaseline used the night before, Matthew actually pulled away from the intruding digit, but stopped when Ivan's other hand tightened the noose around his neck, making it measurably harder to breath.

"Shhh" Ivan said softly as he kissed his cheek tenderly. "It'll be over soon."

Matthew bit down hard on the pillow again to prevent the exclamation of pain as he was all too suddenly filled by the larger man. Despite his best efforts, a sob escaped Mathew's lips even as his vision started to wane from the lack of oxygen.

The other man barely made any noise as he thrust relentlessly into him, claiming him repeatedly while alternating between gentle kisses and cruel bite marks along his back.

Ivan's other hand had resumed its careless pawing of his hard cock with just enough pressure to be effective in its task without being overly affectionate.

His vision truly started to black out as the tight noose refused to allow for his increased hyperventilation, and as Ivan bite down hard onto his shoulder blade with more than enough force to leave a permanent mark, Matthew could feel his insides genuinely explode.

It was the last thing he remembered before the sudden rush of oxygen flooded his lungs and caused him to pass out.

xxxx

When Matthew finally came to, he was no longer hand cuffed to the bed, and while he was still naked, the other man had draped one of the motel blankets over him to protect him against the chill in the air.

But other than that… the room was empty.

Matthew's throat was sore, and he could feel a line where the hard leather had rubbed against the soft skin of his neck with the unpleasant friction. And on top of all the other sore parts of his body, his left shoulder stung cruelly from the bite mark, and his wrist were rubbed raw.

While it would be an outright lie to say that he'd struggled much, as Ivan had all but pointed out, he wouldn't be in this line of work if he weren't at least a bit… messed up already. But that didn't make him feel any better about his current predicament.

Matthew angrily sat up on the bed, uncaring about his exposed body as he grabbed the unused handcuffs and threw them hard against the wall.

His career was over… he had no doubt about that. He was no closer to catching his suspect, and another possible killer was out there because he'd let his guard down for just a moment. So now… there were _two_ men out there that he didn't know the whereabouts of, both equally dangerous, and as far as he could tell, equally obsessed with him.

Quickly grabbing his discarded clothes, Matthew dressed as fast as he could, making sure to pack his side arm and pick up his cell.

There were two missed calls, but he only ever got around to listening to the first one.

"Good morning Matvey… sorry I had to leave before you woke, I wanted _very_ badly to take you again while you were asleep… but I had important business to attend to. I left you a present outside. I will see you shortly."

Matthew glared at the phone while he ran outside to get to his car, but he didn't make it far before he saw flashing police lights and a disturbance on the other side of the road.

A cop that Matthew sort of recognized saw him and immediately called him over; clearly relieved that Matthew had arrived at all.

"Detective Williams, I'm relieved you got our call. You must not have been far away… we_ just_ found the new body."

Matthew bit his lip in an effort to hide his emotions at that very moment, he needed to be going after Ivan, not dealing with a dead body that could wait… but as he neared the crime scene, his words caught in his throat.

He instantly recognized the victim… it was the young man he'd met only the other morning.

Perhaps recognize was a strong word… there wasn't much left of the body to discern properly, but nonetheless… the white hair that was now almost dyed crimson from the blood… those reddish-brown eyes that had only hours before been sparkling with life.

For the first time doing this job, Matthew actually felt a bit sick at the sight of a dead body.

His tactician mind tried in vain to find the connection with this young victim and the other's he'd seen over the past year, especially in conjunction to himself. But other than their short conversation, there really wasn't any. And Matthew had talked with many more people in much more meaningful ways than he had that one day with this one person.

But before he could think about it too much, the wind picked up and a movement caught his eye. Matthew disregarded all protocol, and ignored the surprised yelps around him as knelt down into the dark pool of red fluids to pick up something that was just peeking out of the man's ripped and blood soaked jacket… a single folded up photo.

He had to wipe away a smear of crimson to make it out… but he gasped out loud when he instantly recognized the person who was perfectly framed in his new patrol uniform as he laughed and smiled on a bright sunny day.

"It's you…" A voice said behind him, his fellow officer, and Matthew could only nod his head in agreement as a bewildering conclusion came to his mind.

"I Think… I think we found our killer." He softly whispered, just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"B-but… that's not possible! If this is our killer, than who killed him?"

Matthew closed his eyes as he rubbed blood-covered fingers over his lids to ease the tension. There was no way he was going to be able to lie about this… the chief would notice the absence of the missing Russian the moment the investigation was over.

Another person interrupted both men from behind them, and it was enough to make Matthew's stomach clench in anxiety.

"I don't know" The deep accented voice calmly declared. "But I think I can help Matvey find him… if we can work out a new deal."

The end

XXXX

Author's Note

I don't know where this came from. Light drabble on my mind. Will probably eventually write the first sex scene, check back later for an update on that.

Took a break from my other story because I wasn't sure there was any real interest in it, may not continue it if not.


End file.
